SS or SS?
by Gpilot04
Summary: COMPLETED!! Sakura and Syaoran had switched bodies! Will they admit their love to each other?? Read and Review to find out! COMPLETED!!
1. How it began

SS

Disclaimers: Broke.

A/N: okay, then gang are all 14

S+S Or S+S?

Sakura woke up on a rainy Saturday morning.It was gray and cold outside and she decided to go back to sleep in her warm bed.

"Come on Sakura!You have to buy me that new Xylon Warrior Game that came out yesterday!!" Kero whined at his mistress."Sakura!I'm bored and I beat all the other games already!Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!!!"He tugged her short auburn hair.

"Kero, it's a Saturday and it's raining cold out.I don't want to go out side," she yawned as she covered her head with the pillow.Then the phone rang.It rang again.Then again.

"Onni-san picked that up, I'm sleeping!" yelled Sakura.The phone kept ringing and Sakura finally picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto's residence," she said groggily.There was a giggle on the other line.

"Oh, Sakura you sound funny when you wake up," giggled Tomoyo.Sakura sighed.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo."

"Ohayo, Sakura.Can you come over?I have this new creation that I want you to try on!Hohohoho!!It will look so kawaii on you!" Tomoyo said.

"Hai.I'll ask onni-san to drive me.I'll see you then."

"Okay Sakura.Oh yeah, bring Kero too!He can play the NEW XYLON WARRIOR GAME."

"NANI?!!" the yellow beast cried.He flew over to Sakura."BRING ME THERE BRING ME THERE BRING ME THERE!!!"

Sakura sighed."Okay Kero, but let me get dressed first.Get in the bag."

"Alright and aw man!Not the bag!You always forget that it I'm in it!" he grumbled as he sat on the bed.

"You wanna go or not?"

"Fine, fine, fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, kaijuu, call me if anything goes wrong okay?And don't play in the rain," Touya said from the car.Sakura nodded.

"And I'm not a kaijuu!" she said and slammed the door.She held the umbrella tightly as she walked to the steps of Tomoyo's house.Tomoyo opened the door and greeted her.Her bodyguards took her pink umbrella and pink raincoat.

"Come, let's go to my room and I will show the new outfit!"

"Don't forget the new game!" Kero shout was muffled in the bag.Sakura opened it and dumped the contents out onto the bed."Where's the game?!"Tomoyo pointed to the game system and Kero immediately started to play. 

"Okay, so where is the costume?" Sakura asked as she began to put the items back in the bag.Then she saw the Clow Book."Kero, why did you bring the Cards?"

No reply except for game sounds.Sakura sighs.

"You brought the cards?Excellent!I could get some shots while you try on…THIS!!" she announced and whipped of the plastic covering revealing the new outfit that was…

"Tomoyo!!That's looks like…

"Hai!!It's a replica of Li-kun's outfit!" Tomoyo grinned with stars in her eyes."It will look so kawaii on you!!"She was in dream world and Sakura sweatdropped.

"But why a – " Sakura was cut off.

"Come on!Let's go outside to get some shots of that outfit!!" Tomoyo squealed and shoved Sakura in the bathroom to change.

When Sakura came out, Tomoyo then really got genki.Really, really genki.

"KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"She turned the camcorder on and filmed very second of Sakura.

"Kero, you stay here when Tomoyo and I are going to get some pictures okay?" Sakura shouted at the dazed Kero.His eyes stayed at the screen and he just nodded faintly.Sakura grabbed her bag and Tomoyo walked down stairs and out back to her lot.

"Shouldn't we bring an umbrella?" Sakura slowly made her way to the damp lawn.

"Iie, my camera is waterproof!" Tomoyo chirped cheerfully."Could you release a few cards to make it look like you are fighting them?"

"[sigh] Okay Tomoyo, I'll use the Thunder card.Thun –"

"HOLD IT!!!!" Tomoyo shouted."Wait here, I need to get the oh so famous "sword" Li-kun uses."She darted back to the house.Sakura sighed._I'll just release the Thunder card and use the sword to fight it._

"Thunder Card!Release!"The growling beast appeared.It let its tongue out and looked at the stormy clouds."Mou, you really like the weather do you?"Sakura bent over and petted the lightning beast, which sent tingles through her fingers.

"That's because its waiting for thunder."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked and turned around."Tomoyo-chan?She's still inside."

"Kinomoto-san, up here."Sakura looked up at the tree to see a dark figure.It was Syaoran, in his green costume.

"Li?What are you doing here?"Sakura moved back as he jumped down.

"I don't think it's wise to use the Cards for some idiotic pictures," Syaoran said, with a death glare."Girls, all they ever think about is there clothes and how they look."

"Not true!Besides, all you guys think about is how a girl looks anyway!"So the two went into their argument.Thunder looked overjoyed and panted as he looked in the sky.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!I brought Kero down so you can pretend to use the switch card!But he's in the kitchen, so - oh my!Li-kun!"Obviously, both Sakura and Syaoran couldn't here them because of their fight.Kero was grouchy since he had to pause the game.

"I'll just look for the switch card through her bag," Kero mumbled as he dove into the bag that was laying on the table."I found it!Hey, Tomoyo, catch!"He threw the card, but it went pass Tomoyo since she wasn't paying attention and it landed on the grass next to Thunder.Thunder seemed happy.It howled.Sakura and Syaoran stopped their fight.

"What?" they both said in unison.All was silent except for the rain and Thunder's howl.Everybody looked up.A thunderbolt came down right at Thunder, but it stuck everybody around him, which included Sakura and Syaoran, and the Switch card.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" Sakura shrieked as she was thrown across the grass.Syaoran screamed too, and flew in the air from the impact.Then Thunder turned back to the card.

"Sakura-chan!Li-kun!" Tomoyo shouted across the lawn."Daijobu?!"She helped Sakura up."Sakura!Say something!"Sakura's eyes flickered open.

"Nani?Daidouji-san?Shouldn't you be helping Kinomoto-chan?" Sakura shot at Tomoyo and pushed her away and got up.

"What are you talking about?"She looked at Sakura hard."Sakura-chan?"

"Ne?"Tomoyo turned around.Li was holding his head with a hand and staggering to get up."Tomoyo-san, daijobu desu ka."Syaoran brushed himself."Is Li-kun alright?"

"NANI??!!What are you talking about?This is so weird."She grabbed both of their hands."Let's go inside. I have a bad feeling about this."

When they sat down at the table, Sakura and Syaoran sat in front of each other.They gawked at each other.

"Er, Li-kun, you look different than usual," said Syaoran.He smooved down his hair.

"I was about to say the same about you, Kinomoto-san," Sakura shot back coldly.

"Well, pardon.Don't have to be so rude about it!And since when did you get contacts?Your eyes are green," Syaoran sipped the tea Tomoyo was serving."Did you also dye your hair, um, lighter?"Sakura burst.

"What are you talking about?I don't wear contacts and I don't frickin' dye my hair.It looks like you do though!"

"What?I have never been so insulted like that!I am an all natural girl!" 

"Li-kun, did you just call yourself a girl?" Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't even mention the word girl!" retorted Sakura

"Um, I was talking to Li-kun, Sakura," said Tomoyo slowly.She never had Sakura raised her voice at her before.

"Yeah, and you're talking to him."

"Nani?!Do you even know what you guys are talking about?I'm confused.Sakura, you change, I'm seeing to many Li's."

"Hai," and Syaoran stood up to go to Tomoyo's room, but Tomoyo didn't see.When she looked up, Sakura was sitting with a scowl.

"I thought you went…up?" Tomoyo furrowed her brow.

"You told Kinomoto-san to," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But – "

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" came a scream from upstairs.

"What the heck?" Tomoyo darted upstairs and dragged Sakura up.Tomoyo opened the bathroom door and found Syaoran crying on the floor, holding Sakura's white shirt to his chest.

"Oh my god Tomoyo!When did I wear boxers?And how come I have a flat-chest?And when I saw myself in the mirror, I, I, I – "

"Saw that you wore contacts and dyed your hair?" scoffed Sakura, who popped out behind Tomoyo.Then Sakura blushed and turned around.

"Eeeeekk!!!"Syaoran clutched the shirt tighter."What is Li-kun doing here?!I don't have a shirt on!!" Syaoran shrieked and reddened.

"HOE??!!" Tomoyo went wide-eyed."Okay, what I'm about to do, is beyond me, but this is for the sake for two of you."She dragged Sakura inside the bathroom and locked the three in."Okay, don't do anything, or I will slap you silly," she said to Sakura.Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."Tomoyo took a deep breath.Then stripped the costume off Sakura in a flash.

"HEY!!!"Sakura reddened and look down at herself.She fainted.

"Tomoyo!Why is Syaoran wearing a bra, pink underwear, and…he has boobs?!" Sakura went wide-eyed."Is he a…girl?!"Tomoyo sighed.

"No.I think you guys switch bodies.Sakura, you are in Syaoran's body," Tomoyo shook her head.

"T-Tha means that I…" Syaoran blacked out.


	2. Sneaky sneaky!

^_^

Disclaimers: Whatever.

A/N: I'm such a baka!I accidentally called the Change card as Switch.Or did I call it right?Aiyah!Oh yeah, please try to figure out who are Sakura and Syaoran okay?Syaoran is Sakura, and Sakura is Syaoran.Might be confusing, but live with iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!!"

"Sakura?Sakura?Wake up Sakura!" Tomoyo shook Syaoran's body.His eyes flickered open.

"T-Tomoyo-san?"Syaoran groaned."I had the weirdest dream when I was changing!Ahahahaha!!You won't believe it!"

"Lemme guess.You and Li-kun switched bodies right?" Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow.

"Hai!Demo, how did you know?" Syaoran's eyes darted around, hoping it wasn't reality.

"Because it isn't a dream!You really switched bodies with him!"Tomoyo pulled Sakura over so Syaoran can see.

"NANI!!!?This was no dream!How?!" Syaoran wailed.

"Kinomoto-san, maintain yourself," Sakura said.She rolled her eyes."How did you ever become a cardcaptor?"

"Well it looks like you are talking to yourself," Syaoran stuck her tongue out."So is there a cure for this?Where's Kero?"

"Kero said that he's still trying to figure it out," Tomoyo assured."Until then, I guess we have to pretend that Li-kun is Sakura, and Sakura is Li-kun.Come on let's go to the kitchen. Kero's most likely to be there."So everybody went to the kitchen where Kero was stuffing himself with multi-flavored pudding.

"[BURP!]Complements to the chefs!" Kero stated after he finished one.

"Kero, have you found something that will reverse it?" Syaoran said eagerly.Sakura just leaned against the wall mumbling.

"Stupid stuffed animal," she said.

"What?You wanna say that too my face?!!" Kero fluttered over there and began a staring contest."I'd bite your finger, but lucky for you, it's my Mistress's finger."

"Then why don't you bite my finger of my body?" Sakura sneered.

"Lucky for you, Sakura's in your body so I can't."

"Kero, how long does it have to last?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Well, Thunder and Change are the most unlikely, so it's a rarely seen process.It might take a couple of days to find a treatment.Might have to consult it to Clow Reed," Kero floated, sitting crossed-legged.

"So that means Hiiragizawa-sama right?" Syaoran chirped.Kero nodded."but he's in England and we are in Japan!"

"Don't freak Sakura-chan!I have his phone number, so it will be no prob!" Tomoyo smiled and picked up the phone.

"And how do you have his phone number?" Syaoran teased.Tomoyo blushed, but didn't reply.

"_The number you have dialed, cannot be reached,_" the phone squeaked.Tomoyo hung up.

"Oh well," sighed Tomoyo."Maybe Kero can go visit him."

"Hoe?" Kero snapped."But I don't want to see Spinel's stupid face!He ticks me off!!"

"I'll give you a pudding cake the size of a…uh…Sakura!" Tomoyo said, going starry eyed."Maybe it could have a totally new outfit on it that's edible!!"Everybody sweat dropped."Or maybe not."

"Fine.Mou, take it on the little guy."

"Tomoyo, what if I have to...pee?" Syaoran said meekly."And Li-kun has to shower and…Touya-san!Oh no, he's going to pick me up in [looks at the clock] fifteen minutes!" Syaoran freaked.Sakura seemed to be surprised."And I need to pee…!"

"WHAT??!!Can't you hold it in Sakura?" Sakura shouted."I don't want you to…see…me…"

"Why Li-kun?Afraid it's too small?" giggled Tomoyo.Syaoran and Sakura blushed and she shook her head.

"No!It's not small!I just don't…feel comfortable for some on to see…my body…" Sakura replied.

"Oh really!I hope you don't pee, Syaoran!Or take a shower too!!" Syaoran retorted, jumping from side to side, blushing."I have to go!!I wish I haven't drank all that tea you gave me!"Then the doorbell rang."EEEKK!!THAT MUST BE ONNI-CHAN!!!"Syaoran was running around the kitchen like a chicken with out its head.

"She's making me look stupid," uttered Sakura.

"Just chill Sakura!Tell Syaoran how to act like you!Come back tomorrow and we'll all try to figure it out okay?!" Tomoyo instructed to the pale Syaoran.

"H-hai," Syaoran breathed.She walked to Sakura."Okay, Syaoran.Call onni-chan onni-chan, not Touya.Call otou-san, otou-san [I spelled it right, right?].If onni-chan makes a funny remark that makes you look stupid.Step on his foot.But it has to be at the right moment.Don't argue with anyone.AND DON'T READ MY DIARY!!!"Syaoran shoved Sakura to the door.And Kero as well."Kero, tell him what to do!And don't make a fool out of himself because they'll only suspect something!!"

"Matte, Kinomoto-san!" Sakura stopped before the door."What happens if Tou – onni-chan sees me dressed like me?"

"Shimmata!!Tomoyo-chan!Get me my clothes, we have to dress him up!" Syaoran called out.Tomoyo dashed to the bathroom.

"Sakura?!Open the door!" knocked Touya."Daidouji-sama?Onegai, open the door!"

"Syaoran, tell him that you need to change!" Syaoran shoved Sakura to the door and she opened it.

"Okay, kaijuu, ready to go?" Touya said, holding an umbrella."What are you wearing?"

"Oh hehehehe, Dai – er, Tomoyo-san made this for me.I-I have t-to g-g-go change.Just wait here," stammered Sakura.

"Can't I come - !" She closed the door.Then thought for a moment.Sakura opened it."And I'm not a kaijuu!!"[slam]

"Tch.Touchy!!" Touya commented as he walked to the car and waited inside.

"Come on "Sakura," we have to get changed!" Syaoran said to the shocked Sakura."I wore a white shirt and pink skirt when I came here, so that's what you have to wear!"

"NANI!!!???I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR GIRLS' CLOTHES!" Sakura shouted.

"Uh, Syaoran, you are a girl, therefore we shall wear girl's clothes," Tomoyo towered over Sakura."YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

"I-iie…"

"Good.Now change, or I'll send Sakura to help you."

So Sakura walked up to the bathroom and tried to change in the dark.Eventually I think everybody knows what happens when you dress in the dark [shudders].I'm not going to mention it, so Syaoran and Tomoyo had to help. [-_-;]So when Sakura was all set, she made her way downstairs to leave with Touya.

"Do you think he'll pull through?" Syaoran asked.He watched the car disappear at the left turn."He's totally gonna blow it."

"I dunno.But as for you "Li-kun" we have to think of a way for you to get back to your apartment," Tomoyo smiled gleefully.

"Hoe?M-me?Go to h-his apartment?Like l-live there?!"

"Where else?Until we get in contact with Hiiragizawa-kun, then you are now Li-kun."Tomoyo laughed, "And maybe you'll see a secret stash!"Syaoran quirked an eyebrow.

"Hoe?S-secret stash?What's that suppose to mean?Is Syaoran some kind of…spy?"

"Iie, baka.What I meant that he might have a stash of you!You know, pictures and tad-locks, a little shrine dedicated to his little cherry blossom!!" Tomoyo squealed in a teasing voice and went all starry-eyed.

"Mou, we hate each other!!" Sakura turned and pouted."It's not possible.He hates me too much.Maybe a voodoo shrine, but definitely not a…whatever kinda shrine that has to do with anything of liking me!"

"Okay, okay.But I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Tomoyo said, waving a finger."Alright then, guess you should be heading home."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Syaoran said."Urk, how?I don't think Li-kun came by car.Does…that mean that…I have to walk all the way over there in the rain?!"

"Yes, but only for a short way.My bodyguards will drive you half-way, and then you can walk the other half."

"Okay, but why do I have to walk?"

"You still remember Meilin-san lives there right?"

"Oh no Meilin-chan?!She hates me and is totally going to suspect something!!" groaned Syaoran."I can't pretend to be him!"

"Just make an excuse to her that, uh, you need some private time because you are mad at "Sakura!" said Tomoyo."And then you can find that secret stash!"

"Tomoyo!!!!!"

"You'll never know Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled and called her bodyguards to drive "Li-kun" to his apartment.

Back to "Sakura"…………..

"You seem kinda different, Sakura.Something wrong?" Touya opened the door and held the umbrella over Sakura."Anyways, Yuki is coming over for dinner.Just to let you know."Sakura's eyes shot open.They entered the quiet yellow house."Dad will be kinda late; he said that one of the workers got sick and had to fill in."

"Oh, that's so sad," Sakura said, hoping it would sound like her.

"Sad?I guess.Dad's too nice," Touya walked to the kitchen."Are you going to help me cook or what?"

"Hoe?O-oh.Just let me change, ehehehe," Sakura nervously said and dashed upstairs."Phew.Aw, crap.I shouldn't said that I have to change."She threw the bag on the bed and looked around the room."Hmph.Guess I have to change then."

"Argh, just like Sakura.Forget that I'm inside the bag," coughed Kero.He flew out."What do you think you're doing?!"

"I need to "change" and help "onni-chan" cook dinner for our guest, "Yukito-sama" and maybe you can talk to Yue and help Sakura and I out of this mess?" Sakura prowled through the drawers of clothing."Just help on what I should wear first.And hurry, or he'll come."

"Just pick that white shirt over there and a pair of pink shorts," Kero pointed out.

"Shorts?!What is with her and shorts?!" Sakura mumbled and tried to put them on without looking down."And pink, for god sake!"

"Just shut up and go downstairs.And while you're at it, bring me some desert when it's over!"

"…" Sakura closed the door.

"Okay, so what are we going to cook?" Sakura said, trying to sound cheerful.Touya looked at her.

"Whatever we can make.He eats practically everything," Touya said, making pork thingies [okay, so I don't know what it's called, just use your imagination!].

"Oh, okay," Sakura walked over and decided to make the only good thing that he can do.No its, not pancakes because Sakura does that.This is Syaoran we are talking about.And I think what he makes best is chicken noodle soup.Well if that's not he makes best, it is now [like that episode when Kero and Syaoran switched bodies and Kero attempted to make soup?Ahahahhhaahahahaha!! Anyways, moving on…].The doorbell rings.

"Could you get that, Sakura?" Touya asked.The pork thingies sizzled and fried.Sakura nodded and quickly made her way to the front door._Maybe Yue can help me._

"Kongbongwa, Sakura-chan!" Yukito smiled, with his eyes closed, obviously.

"K-kongbongwa, Y-yuki!!" Sakura stammered._Sakura used to have a crush on him.I guess I should not hint it._"D-dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes.Uh, j-just make y-yourself comfortable for a w-while." Sakura led him to the living room, where Touya came in and greeted Yukito."Hey, kaijuu, can you finish making dinner?I have to talk to Yuki about some homework."

"U-uh, sure," Sakura said as she walked to the kitchen."Great, how am I suppose to cook?I don't even know how to make these stuff.I'll just improvise."

"Not likely kiddo."

"Yaah!!" Sakura shouted as Kero popped out of nowhere.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Yukito asked.

"Ehehehehe, no, uh, just uh, er, cockroach.But it's gone now."

"Nice going Li.Don't blow up the cover!" Kero hissed.Sakura hot him a death glare.

"I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't land on my shoulder," Sakura whispered, trying to figure out how to make dinner.

"I'll help you out.Sakura's reputation of a good cook can't be ruined.So I'm gonna help you.I've stood around while she's cooking.Now this is what you do…"

"Okay, dinner's ready!!" Sakura announced."I hope you like it."

"Thanks kaijuu.Well help yourself Yuki," Touya said.Sakura sat down and Kero's head popped out of Sakura's collar.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, what if you screw up?I'll tell you what to say if there's something you can't answer.Then you definitely need me."

"Okay, okay.Just shut up," Sakura mumbled.

"You seem awfully quiet tonight Sakura," Yukito said.

"Oh it's nothing.Just thinking about school."

"So Sakura, how is school?" Yukito asked with a forkful of food raised to his mouth.

"It's okay.Strange weather isn't it?"

"Yeah.When I was coming over here I heard some people say that a thunderbolt came from someone's backyard.I think it was one of your friends."

"Yeah, Tomoyo-san, but nobody got hurt."

"Sakura, you weren't in the backyard were you?" Touya cut in.

"Er, no, why?"

"No reason.I just didn't want you to get struck by lightning."Touya continued to eat._Hmm.So Sakura's brother has a soft spot for her._"I heard that if you do, you turn to an ugly dwarf with warts and fried skin," snickered Touya, obviously, one of his jokes to scare Sakura._Maybe not._

"Stomp his foot," Kero ordered.Sakura smiled.

"I'd be happy to..." [stomp]

"Oooww!!" Touya yelped.Yukito seemed to be enjoying this. 

"Anyways, that's not possible for Sakura to get struck."

"Huh?How so?" Touya said, rubbing his foot.

"Well, the thunder was coming out of the yard instead of the clouds.Pretty weird."

"Oh.Well I didn't notice anything," Sakura said, nervously, and sweat dropped."It must have been the lights outside.Maybe it got short circuited."

"I guess."

"Or maybe it was just some gaki," muttered Kero.

"Help me with the dishes Sakura," Touya asked, carrying some dishes.

"Yeah, okay," Sakura piled the dishes and walked to the sink."Kero, I think you should talk to Yue know.Try to lead him to the bathroom or something, so that Touya wouldn't see.

"Okay then.I can't believe I'm helping you out.Ew."Kero stealthily made his way to the bathroom and started to make some sounds, which were practically squeaks and turning on the faucet water.Obviously, Yukito got curious and wondered in, but the door was shut behind him."I want to talk to you, Yue."White wings came out and wrapped the unconscious boy.When it opened, it revealed none other than the moon guardian [what a hottie!]

"What is it Kero?" Yue folded his arms and stared at the small creature."Why are we in here?"

"Because Sakura's brother is outside and she and that gaki has a problem," Kero hopped on the toilet lid and sat down."They, eh, kinda switched bodies…"Yue didn't show any expression.

"I don't know what to do.Maybe Clow-"

"We're on to Eriol.I'm going to England."

"Then I wish you luck.Now I think that's all right?"Kero nodded."Good.Now hide, while I change back…"The wings came and Yukito was sitting on the bathroom floor.

"How did…I get here?"

Back to Syaoran…

"Thanks.Tell Tomoyo I'll see her after school," Syaoran waved as he stepped out of the car."Remember this is our secret, okay?"

"You got it miss," said the female bodyguardsAnd they drove off.

"Okay, I got to stick to the plan.Okay, clam yourself Sakura.Just be mean and emotionless.Tell Meilin that I'm busy.Busy, busy, busy.Oookay now," Sakura breathed while she ran to Syaoran's apartment."Finally here.Okay, put on a straight face.Don't act so fond of her, or she'll get wrong impression."Syaoran reached for the doorknob but stopped."I have a better idea…"Syaoran ran around back and looked at the windows, determining which one was his room.There was an open window with green walls in one."Bingo."Syaoran looked at the tree and jumped up.She made it to the window."Yes.Now to change out of this green costume."Syaoran reached for the drawers but pulled the one she didn't want to see.Therefore, flushed red immediately."Okay, boxers.Mental note not to go through there…"Syaoran opened the next and found a dark green shirt and matching pants.

After changing, Sakura looked around.Green was the bed and the walls, green was the chair and…stuff."Green…what is up with him and green!"He plopped himself on the bed. 

"What should I do now?"He looked to the left."I forgot to close the drawer."Feeling lazy, he stretched his foot over to push it, but found it too far.Thus, falling down while reaching to hard."Itai!"About to push himself up, he saw a small metal chest far back with the dust."I wonder what this is?"She reached down and pulled it out, coughing and sneezing."Aw, I need a ke – wait, I'm not going into other people's stuff.Surely he won't go through my stuff."

Hahaha…that's what you think.Back to Sakura, …

"With all these pink things, you'd think she could have gotten a pink diary," Sakura laughed as she pulled out a light blue diary out of the closet."She should have hid it carefully.It stuck out too much when it is under some white shoes."

"Hey gaki, I'd almost risked my life climbing back up here looking for you!I thought you was – WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE??!!!"Kero jumped on Sakura's head and bit her finger.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!Get off me you stuff animal!!Remember it's Sakura's finger and not mine!!" Sakura shouted and waved her hand around."Oooww!!"Kero let go the red finger.

Kero silently cursed and flew in front of Sakura's face."What do you think you're doing anyways?Better not be messing through her stuff or stealing anything!!"

"I was just…uh…"

"You were trying to read her DIARY!!!" Kero yelled at Sakura, snatching the blue book out of her hands."No one but herself reads that!"

"Well, then I should read it."

"What?You're aren't Saku – oh wait you are, but with somebody else's mind!That gives you no right."

"I'll let you read it too~oo," Sakura said, grabbing the book back."She might have said something about you, you know."

"Naw…not me…could she?No, NO!!I'm not and you're not."

"Okay, have it your way…" Sakura placed the diary back and slowly walked to the bed."I guess I should go downstairs now, but…" Sakura snatched the diary."I think I'll write in it!"She ran to the door and slammed it, dashing down to the living room where Touya was watching TV with Yukito.

"Nooooooooo!!!" Kero shouted.

"Hey, kaijuu, what are you doing?" Touya said, watching the screen of a football game.

"Oh, just my diary," Sakura said, trying to sound like Sakura._This is sooo good.She must have been so embarrassed at that…_

"Whatever."

_Hehehe, I'm so good.Let's see what was her few previous passages._

**_'Dear Diary, Syaoran,_**_ hmm, she uses my first name…**Dear Diary, Syaoran called me a lousy card captor again.That must have been the 234th time he did.Yes, I counted Diary,** she counted?**Tomoyo said that I shouldn't worry because I have captured more cards than he did.I agreed but I sure didn't feel like it.Maybe I am stupid and klutzy.How can he be so cruel?I wish he wasn't.Even when I do something nice to him…he's always finding faults in me.Maybe I should just give up.**Give up?Give up on what?Maybe if I read a few more pages back…_

**_Dear Diary, The winter dance is next week and Tomoyo already made me a dress.She's really good at this but I think she should stop because I feel like a doll.Many guys have asked me out, but I turned them down.Maybe I shouldn't go, since his answer would have been a 'no' anyways.Tomoyo said that I should try, that he might say yes…but that's because she doesn't know who I admire._**_She likes somebody.Hehehe, boy is that person lucky.To be liked by Sakura.And I wonder to myself why did I say that…_

**_Dear Diary, I had a weird dream again it was about…_**

_SHE WHAT?!!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

To be continued…..

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!^_^

Sorry if it was kinda boring.


	3. *gasp* !

Disclaimers: All rights reserved

Disclaimers: All rights reserved.

Authors Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed.Love yall!!!^^I'm sorry it took a very long time, but guess why!!!I had a virus!!And what do viruses do?It screwed my computer and I lost ev-vere-hee-thaaang!!![sobs] Anyways, I have retyped it now and post it for you asap!!Note to people who tells me that my stories don't suck but I keep writing them, it's because I have lack of encouragement, low self esteem, blah, blah, blah, so on.Anyways enough about gloomy me, let's read and REVIEW!!!

S+S or S+S?

_She was dreaming about me??!!!**Dear Diary, I had a dream last night and it was about Syaoran again.Yes again, this makes it the third time.**Third Time?!**Yet this time, it continued further and he was going to say the words I hope he will say: "I Love You" but he never did!!!Instead when I looked at him, I saw myself!!What was going on in my dream?I don't know.Suddenly I say I love you to myself.Does that mean I'm self conceited?I hope not.Even though I say it to myself, I could even feel myself blushing!!!I could see myself blushing too!!Was this a mirror?Suddenly, myself looks into my eyes and I look into hers.I saw Syaoran in the reflection!!!What does this mean?Am I Syaoran?Does this means he love me?I know I do, but…I don't know what to do.The next thing I know in my dream, a giant orange blob got smacked into my face.When I woke up, Kero was slapping my forehead.I was really late for school, but Kero didn't have to ruin my dream THAT way.**_

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan," Yukito called from the door.Sakura snapped out of the diary and answered back."Oyasumi, Yukito-sama!"The door closed as he left and Touya walked upstairs.

"Aren't you going to write in that?" Touya asked."You've been reading it all night."

"I uh, just want to remember the good memories!" Sakura [Syaoran] lied."So I won't forget!"

"Whatever."He walked upstairs."I'm going to sleep, and I suggest you too.We've got school tomorrow."Sakura [Syaoran], paid no heed to the brother, but instead, kept reading.

_She wrote down it was the third dream.What were the other dreams?_

**_Dear Diary, This is going to sound really, really, REALLY weird, yet so dreamy.My last night dream was about my crush Syaoran!!_**_Crush?**We were at school and I found him sitting in a Sakura tree.The skies were stormy and it looked like rain.Was that a sign of bad luck?Then a lightening struck and it hit Syaoran…or the tree.Syaoran flew out and landed on a cloud.I couldn't reach him no matter what.I even tried to pull out the fly or float card, but the only card I had was Change.More thunder and it struck the clouds.Syaoran came crashing down on me.I supposed he would weigh heavier than me, but not as hard as a rock!!!Yet in reality, it was actually my alarm clock…dropped by Kero from above!!He gave me such a bump!!I was so mad at him!!He told me that he meant to aim it next to my head, but…anyways, I have to sleep, Love Sakura.**_

_Is Kero some kind of dream ruining stuff animal?_

"Sakura?Staying up so late?"Sakura peered over the diary to see Fujitaka standing at the doorway."Is this why you wake up late?"

"Er, no, I was just reading my diary.I nearly forgot about it," another lie from Sakura [Syaoran]._I hope her dad believes it._

"Okay, but don't this again.Now go sleep, Sakura."

"Hai, Kin- otou-san."Sakura [Syaoran] marched upstairs.When the door opened, Kero was flying rapidly around her [his] face.

"Whatdidyoudowhatdidyoudo!!??Ibetyoudidsomethinghorriblelikereadingitbecasuethatmakesthingsworse!!Youareinsomuchtroubleyouladyorman!!!WhentherealSakuracomesback,shewon'tbelikingyouanymore!!I mean-!!"Kero stumbled across the fast words until it was too late.He had revealed her secret."Forget what I said!!"He flew to his bedroom drawer and climbed to his bed."Now she's going to be mad at me…"

"Tch, I already read that entry, so don't even worry.She won't even know," but Kero was to busy mumbling guilt in his drawer.Sakura [Syaoran] shrugged it off._Oh well.I'll hit the sack now._Sakura [Syaoran] flopped down in bed and instantly fell asleep.

~~*~~

Back to Syaoran [Sakura]

Syaoran [Sakura] stared at the box.She had been staring at it for what minutes, arguing whether she should open it or leave it alone.Just then footsteps came up.The door swung open and an angry girl with a frown and odangos [is that how you spell it?That weird hair style?] was there.

"Where have you been?!You mother called and I felt so stupid not knowing where you were!!!You have to call her back this instant and tell her where you were so I won't get a bad name!!!" she shrieked.She didn't seem to care if she made noise or not."Now go to sleep, I'm tired because I was waiting for you the whole night!!!Sheesh!!"She turned and stomped out the door, leaving Syaoran [Sakura] completely utterly confused.

"…Yeah.Sure," Syaoran [Sakura] muttered.She walked to bed, deciding to take Meilin's advice of sleeping, except he [she] tripped instead.

"Ow!!What the - !?"Syaoran [Sakura] looked down and saw that the small chest was still there…open.He [she] must have knocked it open when he [she] tripped over it.A few contents spilled out and Syaoran [Sakura] bent down to pick them up.One of them was a picture of Syaoran and Sakura when they first met.Tomoyo must have taken that one.And there were some other pictures including Syaoran and Sakura ONLY.Some with Kero biting Syaoran's finger.

_What are all these pictures that Tomoyo took are doing here?Did Tomoyo give these to him?_Curiosity got the best of Syaoran [Sakura] so she dug deeper to the box, but stopped._I shouldn't be looking through his stuff._She slowly placed everything back and slid it carefully under the bed._I'll ask Tomoyo about this tomorrow._Syaoran [Sakura] walked to bed and fell asleep, dreaming about the guy she is living in.Literally.

What Syaoran [Sakura] didn't see was the green box that camouflaged with the blankets that hung to the floor.It had a heart with a Sakura blossom engraved on its wooden surface, along with intricate details of curlicues.Sakura turned around in the sheets, breathing in the smell and aura of her love.She rolled over and propelled the small box to the table leg.It snapped open to reveal a shimmering ring with emeralds and citrine gems adorned on its platinum band.Inside, there was an engraved lettering reading: S+S=LUV


	4. The One Ring

Disclaimers: All rights reserved.

Gpilot04: Yah, okay, so I haven't updated in a while, but school drained my brain.  Now, me an idiot.  So I have spelling mistakes and typos in here.  It's not like anyone gives a damn.

S+S or S+S?

Syaoran [Sakura] woke up and stretched.  _Hmmm, I woke up without Kero or the clock. Huh?  Oh I forgot…_  He [she] remembered that switching incident.  _I guess Syaoran's body functions are to wake up…six in the morning?  Hoeeee?!!_  He [she] plopped back to bed.  Syaoran [Sakura] looked at the ceiling.  There were paper cranes hanging from the top.  _Ne?  I didn't those yesterday._  There were hundreds of them, in several of colors, strung in groups, taped to the ceiling and swaying gently.  He [she] started to count because she didn't have anything else to do.  _Five in each bunch and there are…20 bunches on the ceiling.  That's a hundred paper cranes!_  Then there was a knock on the door.

"Master Syaoran," said the voice.  It was Wei.  "Take your shower before you will be late for breakfast."

"Uh, okay," Syaoran [Sakura] replied.  _A SHOWER??!!_  What time was it now?  The clock read 6:04.  Syaoran [Sakura] slowly got out of bed.  _How am I going to take a shower.  I don't want to see what I don't want to see._  He [she] pulled out the drawers to get clothes and hesitated when he [she] placed a hand on the underwear section.

_Get a hold, Sakura.  They are just boxers.  Like your dad and Touya's.  Okay, imagine laundry.  Open!_  He [she] pulled it out quickly and grabbed one, closing his [her] eyes.  Running to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Now I have to shower…" he [she] muttered as he [she] stared at the hateful clean green shower.  

/\/\/\/\

"Sakura, Tomoyo is here!" Touya called from downstairs.  He ate his breakfast and stuck out his foot to trip Sakura as a little joke. He heard Sakura walking down, but instead of tripping her, his feet was stepped on ungratefully.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!!" the big brother shot out of his chair clutching his foot.  "Sakura!"  Sakura [Syaoran] smiled at Touya.  

"You were going to trip me so don't even try it!" she [he] said cheerfully.  Touya grumbled.  

"Ready to go to school, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, trying not to burst out laughing.  She emphasized "Sakura" in the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Sakura said.  _I can't believe Sakura's body functions make me wake up late.  And Kero wasn't any help.  Neither is the uniform skirt!!_  .'

The Sakura [Syaoran] walked uncomfortably to school while Tomoyo fired a billion questions to her [him].

"How do like your new body?" Tomoyo asked.  Sakura [Syaoran] just shrugged.

"What did Kero say?" 

Shrug.

"Did Touya suspect anything?"

Shrug.

"How did you put the uniform on?"

Shrug.

"Shrug if you like Sakura."

Shrug.  "Hey wait a minute!" Sakura [Syaoran] cried.  "That wasn't fair!"

"Well you weren't answering my questions ," Tomoyo said.  Sakura [Syaoran] pouted.  "Fine, I'll answer your questions."

"Did you take a shower?" Tomoyo grinned.  Sakura [Syaoran] blushed and continued walking.

"Answer me or I'll tell Meiling!" Tomoyo half threatened.  Sakura [Syaoran] sighed.

"No!  I did not take a shower," Sakura [Syaoran] replied with dignity.  Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow.  She stopped and tiptoed over Sakura and smelled her hair.

"Liar!  You smell like strawberries!" Tomoyo pointed out.  Sakura [Syaoran] nodded.

"So?"

"I gave Sakura a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo before.  So you must have taken a shower!!"

"Do you also know that she also have a strawberry scented body spray?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Uh huh."

They arrived at school and found Syaoran [Sakura] already there.  They took their seats when the teacher to announce the class's daily schedule.  When the teacher finally stood out of his seat, the class stopped talking until it was all silence.

"There is an assembly today at two in the after noon," the teacher read off the paper.  "It says that it's a magic show."  The class awes over a magic show and Yamazaki starts to make up the origin of magic to the surrounding students.  The teacher placed his hands up.  "Well, since it's only 7:44, let's open our math books to page…"

For the rest of the day, Sakura [Syaoran] kept going to Syaoran's classes and vice versa.  Tomoyo had to stop Sakura [Syaoran] from going to the boy's bathroom and Syaoran [Sakura] to the girl's locker room after school for cheerleading.

"But Tomoyo!!" Syaoran [Sakura] said.  "Syaoran doesn't know how to do the cheer routine!  He's going to make me look bad."  Tomoyo had lead Syaoran [Sakura] onto the bleachers out in the fields to watch the team practice.

"Relax Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily.  "I think your body functions will tell his little mind what to do!"  Tomoyo pulled out a camcorder.  "I just need to record this!"  Syaoran [Sakura] sweat-dropped.

_Oh god, this has got to be a nightmare…_Syaoran thought in Sakura's body.  Not only was the skirt shorter than the standard uniform, he was surrounded by them.  Even worse, they had to practice doing the pyramid.

"Okay, girls!" shouted a cheerleader.  "Let's get moving!"  The girls began to pile up: four at the base, then three at the next level.

"C'mon Sakura!" a cheerleader said while pulling at Sakura's [Syaoran] arm.  "Remember, you're at the top!"  Sakura [Syaoran] face faulted.

"Ne, Sakura!" Tomoyo nudged Syaoran [Sakura] without tearing her eye of the camcorder.  "Cheer him on!"  She started to giggle.  Syaoran [Sakura] joined in and nodded.

"C'mon Sakura!" Syaoran [Sakura] shouted, making an emphasis on 'Sakura.'  "You can do it!  Whooooo!!"

"Is that Li Syaoran?" said a girl from the base.

"And he's cheering Sakura on?!" a girl gasped at the second level.

"Woo, Sakura!  You are one lucky girl!"

"C'mon Sakura, get on top!" the cheerleaders started to usher her to the top.  Sakura [Syaoran] managed to scramble on the top of two girls, turning extremely like a tomato.  Sakura [Syaoran] still stunned by this act felt his arms waving the pompoms around.

"Wow, my body functions are really taking over his mind!" Syaoran [Sakura] exclaimed.  "That's kind of creepy…"  She [he] looked up and was surprised that the pyramid looked cool.  

"Ack, my leg is asleep!" Sakura [Syaoran] said abruptly.  Her [his] eyes went wide and she [he] toppled over the proud pyramid.  The cheerleaders squealed and screamed as they all fell over.  

/\/\/\/\

"Bye Tomoyo!"

"Bye Sakura and Syaoran!"

"I didn't think you have the guts to wear my cheerleading outfit!" Syaoran [Sakura] giggled.  The day was over and they just stepped out of the school grounds.  "Don't you think you should change?"

"I'm going to my house first to get my clothes," she [he] stated plainly.

"Wait a minute, Syaoran!" said Syaoran [Sakura].  "What do you mean??"

"Sakura," she [he] said, turning around.  Syaoran [Sakura] nearly bumped into her [him].  "All of your clothes are either skirts, Tomoyo's creations, or some girly clothes."

"Hello~!  That's because I am a girl!"

"Yeah, and I'm a guy."

"Well, I don't complain when I wear your clothes!  Even if its…" he [she] trailed off and went red.  Sakura [Syaoran] was puzzled for a moment and then went crimson as well.  Wearing each other's underwear was NOT the best topic.  They kept walking until a wind picked up and blew around them.  Syaoran [Sakura] stopped.

"What?" Sakura [Syaoran] said.  She [he] watched as the other sniffed the air.  Then turned to her [him].

"Did you take a shower?!?! You smell like my shampoo!!" Syaoran's [Sakura]  eyes went wide.  "Oh my gosh!  I feel so violated now!"

"Would you shut up!?  I used your body spray!" exclaimed Sakura [Syaoran], turning ever so red.

"Oh.  Well, how are you going to take a shower?"

"I don't intend to."

"WHAT?!  I had to take a shower!"

"WHAAAATT??!!!"  Sakura [Syaoran] fell.  "Now I feel violated!!!!"

"I didn't see anything!!!" Syaoran [Sakura] said blushing.  "I blindfolded myself."

"You could have touched-"

"I don't want to touch ANYTHING!!"

"Same here!  So I'm not going to wash myself as long as I'm in your body!"

"…ew."

"Quiet you."

After the walk, the two finally reached Syaoran's house.  Syaoran [Sakura] walked in and Sakura [Syaoran followed].

"Syaoran?  Shouldn't you be heading back to my house?  My brother will be worried"

"I want to get my clothes," mumble Sakura [Syaoran] as she [he] made his way to the stairs.  "You better not have rummaged through anything!"  She [he] opened the door and closed it.  The first thing she [he] did was diving under the bed.  Ah, the box!  The box was still there, where he had left it.  Her [his] hand reached and pulled it out from its hiding place, hoping Sakura did not look under the bed.  _ I should hide this, otherwise by some chance, Sakura might find it…what if she did find it…_  To make sure, the hands reached out and opened the lid.  Pictures were there, good.  His stuffed bunny doll was still there (hehehe, ^_^;), good.  The ring he had planned to give Sakura but never did was not there, good.  Nonono!!  Bad bad bad bad BAD!!!  In the mind, Syaoran panicked and shook everything out, hoping it was just buried, but the wooden box never fell out.

_OH MY GOD!!  HOW COULD I LOSE IT??!!_  Going on all fours, Sakura [Syaoran] was desperately searching for the treasured ring.  She [he] brushed the floors with her [his] fingers around the bed.  Nothing.  Moving on to the night stand…nothing.

"Uh, Sakura?  What's taking you so long to, uh, find your, er, book?" came Syaoran's voice from below.  Meilin was standing next to him.

"Maybe you should help her find it, she could be going through your stuff," she said.  "Like looking under your bed."  Syaoran [Sakura] stiffened, remembering that he [she] had looked under the bed.  Nodding, he [she] went up the stairs to make Meilin think that he was concerned.

"God where did it go?!" hissed Sakura [Syaoran].  He was about to go search around the table near the door but footsteps came.  She [he] stood up and it was only Syaoran [Sakura] standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Meilin told me to 'check' on you," Syaoran [Sakura] said.  "What are you doing anyways?  Doesn't look like you packed anything at all."

"Sakura, did you go through my things?" Sakura [Syaoran] said, gripping hold of Syaoran's [Sakura] shoulders.

"Of course not!  Why?"

"I lost a ri-, uh, something very important.  It's this, um, wooden box, and there's a ring in it, that, uh, my mother gave me!" lied Sakura [Syaoran].  _Please believe it, please believe it!!_

"Oh!  I'll help you look for it!" his [her] eyes strayed to the floor.  Going on his [her] knees she began to search the nearest furniture, which was the table.  The ring glimmered and caught Syaoran's [Sakura] eyes.

"Is this it?" he [she] asked as he [she] picked up the box with the ring still inside and glimmering.  Crawling out under the table, Syaoran [Sakura] was still at his [her] knees raising the box up to Sakura [Syaoran].  Sighing, Sakura [Syaoran] reached for it but Meilin stormed in.

"You guys were awfully quiet so I-whoa Syaoran!" Meilin stopped in her tracks.  "I didn't think you'd really give it to her Syaoran!!  Ah, well I'll leave you guys alone."  She disappeared as fast as she appeared.  The two just froze as they were, staring at where Meilin once stood.  Sakura [Syaoran] looked like she [he] was going to explode and Syaoran [Sakura] was puzzled.

"Syaoran, what did she mean?"

"…"

A/N: Stay tuned!  Please remember to review!!  :D


	5. Locked outside

NOTES: Well, obviously this is a Sakura + Syaoran [or is it Syaoran + Sakura?].  And many, man apologizes for not updating sooner….;  GAAAHH!!  Please enjoy reading this and review?  And I'm super sorry if it gets really confusing because of their swapped bodies!!  But you're a smart viewer, you can figure it out! ^__^-

"…"

"Syaoran??" asked Syaoran, rising from the carpet floor.  Sakura kept her eyes on the floor, feeling the hair on the back of her neck prickling with nervousness.

"Sakura," mumbled the boy trapped in the emerald-eyed girl.  "You see, this ring…aa…it's not from my mother.  It's for -– this ring is for you."  Taking the ring from its box carrier, she slipped it on Syaoran's finger.

"Hoe?"  Syaoran reddened and stared at the glittering gems. "Me?"

"Yes.  Sakura, I like you…very much," whispered Sakura, slowly.  The Sakura in Syaoran was too stunned.  _I do too!_ She screamed in the mind, but the body she was encased in did not respond.  But he did feel arms slipping around his waist, bringing Syaoran into an embrace.

"Syaoran?!" Syaoran was startled, and stared at the ring on his finger.  Then felt the smaller girl nestle her head on his shoulder.

"I like you too much that…I think it's love," Sakura breathed.  _I didn't know my shoulder was so comfy…wait no!  Snap out of it, what does Sakura think?!_

"I…I love…you too, Syaoran," said Syaoran lowly, running his hand through Sakura's hair, pulling her closer into the sweet embrace as he closed his eyes.

"Sakura," the auburn-haired girl mouthed, lifting her head up.  Syaoran looked down and was surprised to see the girl's hands pulling his face closer…closer.  He felt his lids heavier, but snapped open when the Syaoran instinct whipped his head around.  The smaller girl yelped and fell down on her butt.

"TOMOYO!!!" the chocolate-eyed boy lashed out.

"Saa, can't win 'em all," joked the brunette as she continued to film the favourite pair doing imitations of tomatoes and fluttering about.  Sakura advanced to the camera and covered the lenses with her hand.

"TOMOYO!!!"

So after a short explanation to Meilin as the pair dashed off to Sakura's house, things started to look better.  Even though rain was pouring like there was no tomorrow, there was a glow around the smiling faces of two special teens: Sakura and Syaoran.  Sneaking around to the back of the house, the climbed up a tree and into Sakura's room, where Kero's voice could be heard battling the screen.

"Yes!  Eat that!!  Nononononono!!  Wait, lemme attack you first!!  Gaaaaaah!"  As much as he tried, he can never beat that level.

"Kero!  I thought you were suppose to be in England and ask Eriol-san for help!" exclaimed Syaoran.  Kero muttered something and flew up to meet Syaoran's eyes.

"I know Sakura, but I wanted to beat that level first and, and--!"

"No excuses!  We don't want to be trapped like this," huffed Syaoran, sitting down.  "Remember when you and Syaoran switched bodies??"

"Yeah," mumbled the Guardian Best of Clow.  "But the games were-"

"Pleeeeeeease, Kero-chan?" Syaoran whimpered going teary eyed and all.  Kero stared blankly on it.  "Syaoran!  At least help me!"  Nudging his partner, she scoffed and mumbled something incoherently and gave the same puppy look to Kero.

"Gaaah!!  Cheaters!" Kero shouted.  "Why do I have to this?"  And he flew out the window.

"Great!  Now all we have to do is wait," chirped the boy.  Sakura just slapped her forehead as Syaoran happily bounced to his seat.

"Sakura, you'll know it'll take days for Kero-sama to reach England," she said.

"HOE?!?!"

So after many hours of playing Kero's video games, they decided that it was best just to go home and wait for Kero's arrival.

"Wait Sakura!"  Syaoran turned around as he was about to jump out the window.  "I'll walk you home.  I mean, walk you back."  Sakura grabbed a pink raincoat and pink striped umbrella [to her dismay] and climbed out with Syaoran.  "It's late and…well, it's dangerous at night.  And it's raining."

"Thank you Syaoran!" Syaoran chirped, giving her his best smile.  He didn't see Sakura turning beat red.

It was a quiet rainy night, only a few cars driving quickly to get into warm beds.  Sakura and Syaoran didn't have much to worry about cars, so they just crossed the streets openly.  When the duo reached Syaoran's house, they just stood in awkward silence before the gate.

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

"maybe we should go around the back," said Syaoran, motioning towards the grassy lawn.

"Yeah, so Meilin doesn't wake up."  The card capturing pair treaded across the lawn in the rain until they came under the appropriate window.

"You know, you didn't have to come here with me," started the cinnamon-haired boy.  He stood underneath the tree of pink blossoms, shimmering with mystic in the rain.

"Yeah, but I wanted to…"  Sakura said, toeing the ground.  It had stopped raining drops of water and now rained petals of the wondrous pink flowers.  "I love you Sakura."  With that, she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.  "I feel so girly wrapping it around your neck.  It should be you doing that."

Syaoran giggled, and in return, wrapped his arms around the waist of the former body.  "Shut up Syaoran.  I'm going to be doing that when we --  Syaoran?!" Syaoran gasped as the emerald-eyed girl pulled him down.  She was slightly red, but Syaoran, hoo, he is red all over!  XD

"Sakura," whispered Sakura, lining the jaws with her delicate fingers.  Her sweet face neared her beloved slowly, eyes half-lidded.  The cinnamon-haired boy did the same, drawn in by green aura that Syaoran was emitting from the inside.  They sealed the space and the kiss was tender.  Sakura petals showered and whirled around them from a phantom wind.  It then ended.

"Syaoran?" said Sakura sleepily, opening her emerald orbs.  Her arms were still perched on the boy's neck.  "Syaoran?  Syaoran!"  Her voice was elated and she hugged him.

"Sakura?"  It took a while before Syaoran realized what happened.  He stared at the head nuzzling his chest and hugged her back.  "We're back."

The lovely pair stood in the midst of sakura blossoms for what seemed like sweet eternal.  It was then interrupted by none other than Meilin, who had stepped out because she forgot her shoes outside in the rain.

"Nani?!" said Meilin loudly.  Sakura and Syaoran lifted their heads and stared at the source of voice, both blushing madly.  The brunette sighed and placed a hand on her hip.  "Get a room!" she said playfully, and retreated back in the house.

The couple stood there for a few seconds, still embracing, and cracked up laughing.  While holding hands, the two made their way towards the door as it started showering again.  A hand wrapped itself around Sakura's waist.  The girl looked up and smiled at Syaoran, leaning on his shoulder, but it slipped away as they found out that the door was locked.

"Oh crap," cursed the boy as he strangled the knob for a while.

"It's okay, Syaoran.  There's an awning over us, we can just sit out hear and wait till morning," she explained, placing her hand on his arm.  He nodded and sat down in a dry spot, pulling his cherry blossom with him.  She then called upon Firey to make a small fire to keep warm.

They sat like that, Sakura in his lap with Syaoran's strong arms around her.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran."

And they kissed.

OWARI

A/N:  XD  Is that good?  Please review!!!  I finally finished the story!  Gah, took a long time.  _  But I think I did pretty well.  Please tell me what you think!  ^__^-  [mumbles] now to take care of my other one…[runs away]


End file.
